Electromagnetic radiation can include any form of electromagnetic waves at any frequency, including radio waves, microwaves, infrared, visible light, ultra-violet radiation, X-Rays and Gamma Rays. Of particular interest is electromagnetic radiation in the radio frequency (“RF”) range. RF radiation originates from a variety of electronic devices encountered in everyday life such as wireless phones, music players, microwave ovens, computers, PDAs, and so on. Consequently, exposure by a typical person to RF radiation continues to increase with the prevalence of these devices. Nowadays, the use of wireless phones and other RF radiation generating devices has become so pervasive that many users forego traditional hardline telephones in their homes for the convenience of wireless connectivity and mobility.
The continued and ever-increasing exposure by the population to RF radiation may have detrimental effects to users over time. It is already known that EM radiation in the very high frequency form of ultraviolet or X-rays can cause damage to Deoxyribonucleic Acid (“DNA”) in humans. It has lately been proposed that lower frequency RF radiation may also have an effect on DNA. As our understanding of RF radiation and its possible detrimental effects continues to develop, it is quite possible that a variety of yet unknown effects from exposure to RF radiation may also be uncovered in the future. This damage may likely be exacerbated by continued exposure at close proximity. For example, use of a wireless telephone or Bluetooth device held in proximity to a user's ear may increase RF radiation exposure and may in turn damage sensitive areas to the brain.
As previously observed with video display monitors, the biological effects of RF radiation are ascertainable, particularly when resonance conditions are met. It has been suggested that the focus of studies which have showed no harmful effects, and which have concluded that wireless telephone radiation is safe, depart from the fact that, in real-life, wireless users are exposed to this radiation numerous times during the course of a day and over the course of several years. Most scientific studies have not taken into account the chronic use of cell phones and other wireless devices. As devices and other sources that emit RF radiation become increasingly prevalent in our everyday lives, so too does the likelihood of exposure by users of these devices. Indeed, in current times it may be difficult, if not nearly impossible, for users to avoid this exposure such as through use of microwaves, interaction with personal computers, listening to portable music players, or using hand-held video games, and so on.